In my earlier U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/440,081, filed Nov. 22, 1989 (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,517, issued Oct. 29, 1991) there is disclosed a coating composition and method for refinishing blemished, scuffed or worn leather and leather-like consumer articles such as shoes, handbags, briefcases, and the like. The coating composition disclosed is a polyester-type polyurethane elastomer dissolved in a solvent, that further includes a pigmented colorant. In practicing the method, the surface to be recolored, is first cleaned and wiped. Then, the coating composition is applied, e.g., by brushing it on, and it is allowed to dry. Typical solvents used in the composition include a 1:1 mixture of toluene and isopropyl alcohol, and methyl ethyl ketone and/or isobutyl ketone mixed with isopropyl alcohol.
It remains the inventor's position that the composition and method disclosed in the aforesaid earlier application are good ones that continue to be applicable in many circumstances. That composition and method made available to consumers, largely for the first time, convenient ways and means for providing durable recoloration for the external surfaces of worn shoes and the like, and particularly for providing coatings which will stand-up to water and common solvents.
However, the coating composition disclosed in the aforesaid earlier application is not without shortcomings. In particular, the use of a volatile organic solvent for dissolving the synthetic polymeric resin causes the product to be flammable, toxic and to emit an odor that some potential users find to be disagreeable. These drawbacks present labeling regulatory and consumer acceptance problems, despite the effectiveness of the product.
It has become clearer to the present inventor that, in order to effectively market a recoloration product to consumers for refinishing the exterior surfaces of worn shoes, handbags, briefcases and the like, it is highly desirable, if not essential, that the coating composition be nonflammable, relatively nontoxic, and that it not emit noxious solvent fumes while drying.
There are water-based shoe recoloring products currently on the market. However, they are based on acrylic resins and, therefore, are subject to a lack of durability. After a pair of shoes has been recolored by them and they have been dry for about two days, coating adhesion becomes poor and, therefore, the coating is subject to flaking-off. Also, the coating is easily removed by water, so that if the shoes become wet, the color will rub-off on surroundings.